Akikaze "Aki" Yamada
Akikaze "Aki" Yamada (やまだ 秋風'' Yamada Akikaze) is a main supporting character in the series. She is a tokubetsu jounin level kunoichi--specifically, a genjutsu specialist, and an intern of the Konohagakure Torture and Interrogation Force. Background Aki was born to Ayane Himura Yamada and Nagato Yamada on September 13th in a small hospital within Sunagakure. At the time of Aki's birth, Ayane happened to be visiting her family, the Himura clan. The youngest daughter and child of the clan leader, Aki has three siblings: Haruko, the next in line for position of clan leader, Natsu, and Fuyuji. Early childhood was quite comfortable and simple for Aki. The only training Aki had so far was in etiquette, tea ceremony, flower arranging, etc. The only blemish in Aki's early childhood was her lisp, which made conversation a nuisance to her. When she was eight, she started going to a speech therapist to help her with her lisp. Coincidentally, Aki also started going to the ninja academy when she was eight years old. Aki passed her classes and she tended to play with boys rather than hang out with girls. Innumerous afternoons were spent in the classroom due to Aki's truant behavior; she would often skip kunoichi classes because she found them dull and pointless. Finally, Aki was expelled from the ninja academy after a nasty confrontation. Specific details are sketchy because Aki and anyone involved refuses to talk about the event. Since Aki was pulled only a month from graduation, Aki would not have been able to become a ninja. At the request of her father and the approval of the Hokage, Aki was put under the guidance of a private tutor. Hakuzi Sakamazu, a family friend of the Yamada clan and a rather skilled shinobi. Personality Aki is a tomboy and she has always preferred sports to fashion and make up. She would skip kunoichi classes on a regular basis because she found them boring and pointless—a trait that got her into trouble more often than hoped. Aki is a practical and versatile person: she prefers to be prepared for any situation. Aki is rather cynical and believes if something will go wrong, it will so she prefers to have a couple of back-up plans. Aki is fairly easy to talk to and she has a good sense of humor. Aki is overly competitive and she wants to succeed. When failures or set backs occur, Aki gets easily impatient or frustrated. Whether she likes to admit it or not, Aki has had things handed to her. Up until Part I, Aki always had the easy way out. When she had to deal with the consequences of her actions for the first time, it was very shocking to her—but she learned quickly that things are not handed to one on a silver platter and she had to work for what she wanted. Aki is not only confident but very proud (and vain) of her prowess with her genjutsu. It felt like a small victory to her: that was the first thing she had actually worked to obtain. Aki is vain in her abilities; only when she is confident that she has someone trapped will she say something about her abilities. Aki is a blunt person and she will not sugarcoat facts. Either you agree or disagree what she stands for: that doesn't bother her. Aki is honest and for that she is approached for everyday advice by some of her fellow classmates. Her advice is not for the faint of heart; she will tell you what the situation is and maybe not what you want to hear. Aki is not intentionally mean but she can be hurtful by the way she words things. There are some that Aki treats with respect right off the bat and some that Aki takes an immediate dislike to. One of the things that Aki respects most in an individual is doing what is right regardless of the consequences. The thing that turns off Aki the most is people who not only betray their family and friends but their own morals and identity as well. Aki cannot stand people who do not make an effort in their own lives to Aki prides herself on being emotionally strong and she feels that crying in front would be a sign of weakness. Not only that, but crying is an ugly, revolting thing. Seeing tears brings up mixed feelings of pity and revulsion. If it is someone that she cares about, she will be more angry than anything because she wants to end the source of their misery. Relatively strong-willed, Aki can withstand interrogation and pain. The only people to see Aki cry are the people closest to her—but even then, Aki doesn't cry much. When Aki feels ignored or hurt by her friends, she hides that hurt behind anger and jealousy. Misplaced anger and jealousy does lead to small outbursts but when this happens, Aki tries not to be around those she cares about because she is afraid she will hurt them. Instead, Aki will train by herself and channel that frustration and hurt into becoming a better kunoichi. Despite the fact that she tells her friends (such as Lee) not to overdo it, Aki will push herself to the limits training while she is upset. From a family of six, Aki puts a big emphasis on family. She loves her three older siblings and she has a close relationship with them. Nagato, her father, and Aki had a fairly close father-daughter relationship: Aki was the baby of the family and a complete "daddy's girl". In fact, Aki puts family ahead of her village and she would be willing to go against her own village if it meant her family was at risk. Thankfully, Aki has never been put in this situation and she hopes that she will not have to decide. But if she does, she is prepared to make that decision. Aki is willing to defend any of her family members for any wrong-doing in the past, even if they were wrong because family surpasses her own safety. Although Aki does present a rather gruff image, she does care for her close friends and family deeply. Aki is not one to gush and spout off and say things she doesn't mean, so she keeps remarks to a minimum. Instead, Aki prefers to show she cares through small gestures. Aki will only express her affection for people if she feels that it's important. When she feels comfortable around someone, Aki will be less aggressive but she will tease them playfully every once and a while. Aki also engages in horseplay. If you ever get an Indian burn from Aki, that's because she loves you. In the small instances of free time that Aki has, she's usually hanging out with one of her few friends or her siblings. Aki can be found training by herself or with one of her sparring buddies in a field almost every afternoon. If not out and about, Aki enjoys spending a quiet evening at home reading a scroll. She is quite gifted with carving wood, a craft passed down to her by her father. Aki carves ornate pieces and paints them, usually giving them out as gifts to her friends and family or adding to her small collection of figurines. Cooking is another one of Aki's skills which she learned from her older brother, Natsu. Aki enjoys cooking very much, but she only bakes under stress. Also, Aki likes hiding Natsu's "lady magazines" in various places… much to his chagrin and her very private glee. Aki is a very organized person and "neat freak" would be an understatement. Everything has a place and therefore everything should be in its' place. Even if something is slightly off-kilter she will be annoyed and she holds people up to her own zealous standards. Due to Aki's keen attention to detail, she notices when someone has even slightly moved her things, which peeves her. Meticulous in nature, Aki keeps most of her paperwork and files in order. However, Aki has a bad reputation for being tardy which she always blames on extenuating circumstances. Death, or at least Aki's own death, is not one of Aki's fears. Even if you fear death, it is eventual and a part of life. The fact that Aki knows that she will probably not live long due to her profession contributes to that fact. Because Aki is aware of her situation, she only wishes to die with no regrets on her conscience. No what-ifs, no buts, no guilt, no shame. Aki feels that there are more cruel things that happen during life and that is why she does not like to use death in her illusions. Aki's worst and well-kept fear is being abandoned by those that care about her or having her family separated. Aki feels that she has been emotionally abandoned by her mother after her father's death, which upsets her greatly and is a great source of conflict between the two. Aki wishes for the happiness of others that are close to her; she has expressed the fact that she would like to be an optimist, but certain events in her life have made it difficult for her to be anything but cynical. Due to Aki's cynical nature, Aki has a hard time dealing with love. Love at first sight is nonexistent to Aki and she says that anyone who claims to be in love at first sight is "experiencing lust but they're too stupid to realize it so they use more broad and hackneyed phrases." Aki is used to her daily routine and when she's in Konoha, she prefers for her day to go uninterrupted. Aki is the complete opposite of a morning person; she despises waking up early and she has to have her morning coffee. If she doesn't sit down and have her morning coffee, Aki will be off balance for the rest of the day. Until the caffeine kicks in, Aki is a grump. Trying to wake her up is one of the worst mistakes you will make. Aki is an afternoon person—she is most productive around two to three. A private "guilty pleasure" of Aki's is small, fluffy animals: she loves animals very much and she despises anyone who would abuse them. Aki's two favorite animals are rabbits and dogs: she has a reputation for feeding (and adopting) most of the stray dogs around Konoha and she will find homes for them if she can. Aki does not like cats for some reason, however. She also has an intense dislike for snakes and reptiles. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Aki is an average kunoichi in most respects. In the academy, she was exceptional in her written work and mediocre in all areas. Aki's ninjutsu was average, her taijutsu was terrible. When she was kicked out of the academy, it was expected that she would not become a kunoichi. Only Hakuzi's intervention allowed her to graduate. In a test of skill, Hakuzi found that she was not particularly talented in any of the three main areas. However, he noticed her above average chakra control. Hakuzi began training her in genjutsu; it made the best use of her abilities. Aki is a close to mid-range fighter. Although her illusions are advanced for her age, they have a limited range, proving ineffective for long-range fighters. In a battle, Aki is weak against elemental ninjutsu users and she can rarely counter their attacks. Even though Aki is aware of her affinity, Wind Release, any technique she performs will backfire and harm her. Aki also has asthma which impairs her taijutsu greatly. Due to Aki's impaired immune system, Aki is susceptible to common poisons. Aki has exceptional chakra control, but no talent in medical ninjutsu whatsoever. This can prove to be fatal on missions and she requires a medic on her squad at all times. In Part I, Aki is weak in comparison to other genin; her genjutsu is above average, but nothing great. In between Part I and II, Aki's intelligence allows her to outsmart her opponent, Chie Seijin, and she is promoted to chuunin. Aki trains extensively with her older brothers, Natsu and Fuyuji, to improve in taijutsu. After the timeskip, Aki seems much more confident in her abilities as a kunoichi and interns in the Konohagakure Torture and Interrogation Force under Furan Madaraki. Genjutsu Hakuzi states that Aki's main strength in combat is her genjutsu. Aki practices her illusionist techniques by starting off with a blank room and shaping the rest with pure chakra. What is considered odd is Aki has no set techniques for genjutsu—she only has one parent genjutsu, a jutsu derived from an E-ranked technique taught to academy students. The effects vary as Aki likes to personalize her attacks for the individual. Her illusions can range from subtle to surreal; Aki's transitions between illusions are smooth, resulting in a fever dream effect. Aki's keen eye for detail allows her to differentiate between genjutsu and reality. Aki's genjutsu is also versatile—she also uses it as a distraction to attack or escape if she needs to. When she interns as an interrogator, she learns how to effectively use genjutsu to obtain information. Aki's favorite themes are the four seasons, fear, and past memories. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT